Bad Day
by Mehphisto
Summary: Everyone has bad day... The only question is: When? Tells a story of a Really Cranky Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Everyone gets cranky. The only question is: When?

Fanfiction Title: Bad Day

Author: MehPhisto

Pre-readers: TokehGecko, Yurusane

---

It was a mess again. Every corner he could find and look at made him smell something really bad, even though he wasn't even close to it.

You never get that? Sometimes only seeing something really nasty is enough to make you smell something mind-boggling.

He couldn't help it, though. No matter how often he cleaned his own place, in some sort of crazy way, it always ended up messy again. Maybe it was because his door was also missing every night. Or perhaps because he had to go to the Hokage to make him help him put in a new window... every night.

After so many years outside of Konoha, coming back to his place suddenly made him remember why he couldn't sleep easily at night. He was thankful the Kyuubi healed the wounds under his feet when he walked through some glass again. Or how the demon healed his wounds when he accidentally rolled over in his bed, making pieces of glass pierce his skin at several places on his body.

He was used to the pain.

But he was just annoyed that it just would never end.

Opening the door, if he had a door, he sighed and walked into a haze of poisonous scents. Though it wasn't really poison, of course.

And it wasn't old ramen, either.

He sighed again, deciding to keep his sandals on, stepping through the glass. Performing a few handseals the Third had once taught him, all the shattered glass returned back to whole windows, back to their original state. With Chakra, he easily put them back in place.

He wasn't a Shinobi for nothing.

Perhaps he should consider finding a new place to live. Somewhere where the villagers couldn't harm his home. He was still a Genin, but promotion couldn't be that far away, right?

Or maybe it was? Naruto removed his Hitai-ate and threw it on an old chair, which seemed ready to break any second. Walking over to his bed, he found his blankets ripped to shreds and all kinds of dirty things on the bed.

Mud, something that smelled awfully a lot like dogshit, a few flowers, also shredded. He groaned loudly as he performed handseals again. Using his Chakra to control the mud on his bed and moulding it into a big ball of mud, assembling all the other materials on the bed in the process.

He then continued on making the bed, after kicking the huge ball of mud outside. "This is just... too much."

As soon as he lay down, his eyes widened as he saw words written on the ceiling.

"**_WE'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, YOU FILTHY DEMON!!!"_**

He rose again, deciding he wouldn't sleep tonight, intent on making some ramen to try and cheer up.

As soon as he opened the closet that held all of his Ramen, his eyes widened.

'**_Somebody stole my Ramen!!!'_** He thought madly.

He dropped to his knees as he finally realized the state of his surroundings. Everything was broken or... stolen. The only things that were still there were the ground, the ceiling, a chair in the living room, a few walls separating rooms and his bed.

But he refused to let it get to him.

It didn't mean he wasn't really pissed. His eyes weren't even red. It just looked that way.

Right?

---

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.

It somehow seems less effective when there's no door.

Or so Sasuke figured as he sighed and shook his head. Why bother knocking on a home's door when the entrance allows you in already?

"**_Get Lost..."_**

Sasuke's eyes widened at the venomous intonation.

He looked ahead of the dark corridor of Naruto's home to see a silhouette seated on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Naruto...?"

"**_Just leave..."_**

Besides anger, there was also definite exhaustion present. Sasuke stepped forward.

"**_Do you mind listening to me for once in you fucking pathetic life?! Pitiful little avenger! You had better not take another step!"_**

Definite anger. Sasuke stepped backwards. Perhaps now was a bad time. Something then clicked in his mid.

Naruto had done so much for him. He had pulled him out of Orochimaru's embrace and allowed him back into Konoha. Perhaps this was a time where Naruto needed some saving.

WRONG.

'S-speed...' Sasuke's thoughts were on hold as the raw power of the fist in his gut was enough to smash the entirety of Sound Village to little tiny bits. The Uchiha fell to his knees, unable to utter a word or move another muscle other than the ones needed to drop down.

"**_You came at a really bad time... Unlike you... I really and honestly... don't need anyone."_** Naruto seemed darker than Sasuke had ever seen him as the blonde reared his right arm backwards. "**_LEAVE!!"_**

The punch actually sent him flying over a few houses, indeed...

---

As Sasuke fought to stay conscious, he saw millions of stars in the sky. Millions, but in his state, it could actually be only one.

He always had a suspicion that Naruto never fought seriously against him. Now he knew the truth. The power of Naruto's loneliness and pain, as evident in his voice, was for more powerful than his own.

"I'm sorry... Naruto..." He uttered as he lost consciousness.

A shadow dropped over him. "Bad timing, Sasuke." The owner of the shadow looked ahead to see another moving over the roofs. "But you're not the only one." Kakashi said. "The night is filled with idiots."

He picked Sasuke up. "Or rather, this village is filled with idiots."

'Including me...'

---

She didn't hesitate, even after seeing a smashed door by a tree close to his home. She walked straight ahead, without knocking, even ignoring the state of his home.

"Naruto! Are you here?"

She scanned the dark room with expertise, but found no one present. She turned to Naruto's bedroom. "Naruto!" She whispered loudly.

As soon as she entered the room, though, dread filled her gut and throat.

Behind her, in the corner.

Something extremely dark.

"**_Leave..."_** He whispered.

"Nuh-Naruto!"

"**_Now is not a good time..."_** Naruto glared at her, his blue eyes looking more dangerous than ever.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you."

Naruto rose to his feet in a way that chilled Sakura to the bones. His way of speaking was different than usual. She could sense he really was pissed. Her eyes widened as her eyes darted towards the ceiling. 'My... My god...'

"**_The selfish bitch enters."_** Naruto's voice cackled with pouring fury. "**_I don't care WHAT you want. I want to be alone, and you are an obstacle to this goal!"_**

Sakura didn't know what happened, but only one person was truly capable of such a feet.

She was smashed through his own walls by wild, ravenous Chakra. She could figure, that he really didn't care about the walls anymore. But it didn't make it hurt any less as she found herself outside in less than a second, healing her broken ribs.

'He's really lost it...' Sakura frighteningly thought. 'He would never hurt me...'

As soon as she was healed, she rose and was ready to enter Naruto's home again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned wide-eyed at the sight of Kakashi with Sasuke over his shoulder. "What happened?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Everyone has a bad day." He gazed at Sasuke for a second. "This guy realized he's actually... weak." Kakashi then turned to Sakura. "You... have realized you don't hold a lot of power either."

"W-what?"

"I can't mean anything." Kakashi said as he moved his gaze from Sakura to the holes in Naruto's home. "But keep in mind... Everyone's got it bad." He then turned sad. "But he... He's got it worse than all of us. Best to leave him be, Sakura." He finished as he turned away, intent on bringing Sasuke home.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura hesitated.

To Kakashi's surprise, Sakura turned and ran inside of Naruto's home again. "Sakura, no!"

She was already gone. The Copy Genius sighed as he considered Sasuke with another glance. "This team of ours... is really absurd." But then, he smiled. "Do your best, Sakura."

And he was gone.

---

"Naruto... I came to... talk." Sakura started as she was approaching Naruto's bedroom. "I..." She hesitated. "Wanted to talk to you for a while now."

As she entered the bedroom, she realized Naruto wasn't there.

She tried to turn around but found her own body unable to move. "**_You came back. I warned you already..."_** Naruto started. "**_You have to leave me alone now!"_**

"Why?!" Sakura screamed. "Tell me what's wrong before throwing me out!"

Naruto growled and Sakura could swear it was a beast behind her. "**_Such a thing I'll never do! Unlike you, I don't need help from anyone!"_**

"Everyone needs help! Even you!" But as Sakura uttered those words, she realized that Naruto never actually asked her or anyone's help. Except for that one time, when he had asked her how to properly do tree-climbing.

"**_You need help, Sasuke needs help even Kakashi-sensei needs help! I don't! I live through this pain, a pain you can never understand!"_** Naruto screamed, his Chakra crushing the walls already.

Without realizing it, he sent Sakura against a wall. "**_You never gave me what I wanted! Even now! LEAVE!!"_**

Again, Naruto used his Chakra to sent Sakura flying outside. "**_Stay gone now..."_** He whispered to himself.

---

His senses tingled, but he didn't have time to react as the punch meant for his face, hit him hard in the face. The Chakra-induced attack was enough to even make HIM feel pain. He wasn't flying thanks to the blow, but it did make him step backwards a few steps.

Sakura's eyes were widened as Naruto now glared at her more intensely than before. 'Th-that hit should've... should've hurt him a lot more!' Just now, she realized just how powerful Naruto truly was. She had used perhaps ten percent of that blow against Sasuke just a week ago. Sasuke was out cold for an entire day. She can utilize a lot of power thanks to her perfect Chakra Control, but to see it easily bypassed like this...

It made her terrified and very wary of the capabilities of the man before her...

"So, now you hurt me... Sakura-chan? When things don't go your way, you try to enforce it?" Naruto let out, as if hell was coming out of his mouth. "You'll always be selfish..."

"Luh-Listen, Naruto!" Sakura stepped backwards, even though Naruto wasn't moving... yet. "I... I didn't mean to hurt you! I only meant to wake you up!"

"**_Despite my appearances and actions, I am no fool. I know how much power you hold... Sakura-chan."_** With every second that passed, Naruto's voice turned colder. "**_That blow, would have sent the Naruto you know, into oblivion."_** He chuckled darkly. "**_Obviously, you now realize, that I've been holding back my power this entire time..."_**

Sakura gulped nervously. She did mean to knock him unconscious, and then heal him so she could put several Chakra Restrictions on his body. And then she could be able to talk him in a calm manner.

Plan failed.

"**_Sabaku no Gaara... was right. Uchiha Itachi... was right."_** Naruto started. "**_Hate brings most power. I knew it all along, as this Village has brought me nothing but hate. But I didn't want to show you, or anyone else, this side of me."_** His Chakra was feeling evil, Sakura noted as sweat poured down the side of her face.

Naruto proceeded to chuckle darker than anyone she has ever heard laugh like this. "**_In my grasp lies the destruction of everything around me, and yet... you foolishly try and destroy me?"_**

"Naruto! Stop this!!"

Naruto glared. "**_Stop your useless bantering! I tried to act like that all my life! Look what it has brought me, Sakura-chan!"_** He motioned with his hands for her to look around herself. "**_Look what they did to my house! Look what they fucking DID... to me..."_**

Sakura just gazed at him, trying her best not to cry.

"**_I've lost all hope for this pathetic Village..."_** Naruto dropped to his knees, still not crying.

But Sakura could hear that the hope Uzumaki Naruto had always held in his heart had died down.

Finally, after all these years, it seems the villagers had succeeded in their mission to break the demon child.

"**_Leave. I don't want to hurt you again."_**

Sakura stubbornly remained standing where she stood, gazing at Naruto with determination.

"Listen, Naruto-"

"I hate you!!" Naruto interrupted. "I hate you now, okay?! Leave me alone!"

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, but she still didn't cry.

"All these years, I've come to realize that I truly hate you..." Naruto's voice held anger, but sadness as well. "For holding that one weakness." He finished.

Silence reigned in the room, until Naruto decided to speak up again. "**_You stay here because you feel obligated... Because I have saved you countless times! Because I saved Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, numerous times!! But... I don't need your fucking pity!!"_**

Here it comes, Sakura thought. Naruto's finally showing his true self. Even though she didn't even have a clue Naruto never had shown his true self.

"**_You are nothing but a pitiful girl! Sasuke is nothing but a useless kid following after the love for his brother! Kakashi-sensei is nothing but a zombie trying to grasp the running truths around him! Making up for the mistakes he refuses to stop making!"_** Naruto screamed. "**_I hate all of you!!"_**

"Why?" Sakura asked as a tear slid down her left cheek.

"**_Because you... because all of you never once cared for me!!" _**Naruto yelled. "**_And now that it's too late, you dare to pretend-"_**

"I love you!"

---

_**To Be Continued...**_

Unless you don't want me to, of course...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Short Chapter.

Author: MehPhisto

Pre-reader: Yurusane and TokehGecko

Summary: I'm lazy...

---

"_Actually watching you pisses me off..." - Shikamaru_

"_You really are dumb..." - Chouji_

"_Who the hell wants to waste time on you?!"_ _- Sakura_

"_-and I hate Naruto!" - Sakura_

"_You really are a useless Shinobi." - Kabuto_

"_Sorry, I have to train Sasuke now..." - Kakashi_

"_Don't hold me back, dobe." - Sasuke_

Funny, how people thought insults simply didn't hurt him. As if he could forget them as easily as they shout them at him.

"_Find some place else to get your food, ugly little piece of shit!!" -Many shop-owners, while he was five years old._

"_Get out of here, they don't come in your size, demon spawn!"_

"_If I could, I would rip your arms and legs off and beat your face in with a stone for hours!!"_

Spoken words were usually worse than words written down on his ceiling, walls or doors.

**ISN'T IT TIME TO SLIT YOUR WRISTS ALREADY?!**

**SLEEP, SLEEP, DON'T WORRY, WE WILL LOOK OVER YOUR BODY...**

Or...

**WE'LL COME TONIGHT...**

**AS SOON AS THE THIRD DIES, WE WILL GET YOU!!**

And the Third did die, and yes, the Villagers did get him.

He hated the Kyuubi for healing him that day, after the Third's Funeral... The pain was unbearable and he just wanted to die as found all kinds of weapons slicing his organs, going through his neck, cutting off toes and fingers, losing an ear and getting your nose ripped off...

'_This demon is unbelievable!!' They had said. 'He just won't die!!'_

Apparently, this was a cue for all of them to keep trying it for another eight hours...

---

**Bad Day  
Second Chapter  
**

---

Naruto was trembling in front of her, but his face was unreadable to her. Sakura truly was frightened of Naruto as she felt the Chakra pouring out of him, rage pouring out of his soul after all these years...

"We... deserve it..." She whispered, understanding where Naruto's coming from, if a little. "We deserve to be punished..." She confessed. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto's lips didn't move, but Sakura was sure she heard Naruto's teeth clicking behind them. She could definitely hear bones cracking as Naruto was clenching his fists.

Chakra was still pouring out, Killer Intent rising to never seen levels...

And then Naruto looked up at Sakura. The girl's eyes turned completely and utterly empty as she saw Naruto's eyes.

They were red. Not just Kyuubi red, but mostly bloodred. The veins in his eyes were all clearly visible due to his undeniable anger.

"**YOU LOVE ME?!"** He roared as Sakura's body was now plastered on the ground by the building pressure Naruto was exercising on her. "**HOW DARE-"** He stopped as he saw Kakashi and Sasuke appear at his doorstep.

"You're waking up the neighbourhood, Naruto." Kakashi commented as calmly as he could. It was not everyday that a Shinobi was standing in front of you who could rip you apart in seconds.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto had rammed his fist full power in Kakashi's face, sending him straight through the wall. Sasuke didn't move and if he wanted to, the Killer Intent was just too big...

'No way is Kakashi still conscious after that...' Sasuke thought, panicking as Naruto was standing right next to him, slowly turned towards him...

"**Waking up... the neighbourhood? Thanks to them, I haven't slept peacefully one day of my forsaken life!! I think I am allowed to wake them up for one day!!" **Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck and held him up.

Naruto's eyes now turned completely Kyuubi and Kyuubi's poisonous Chakra was affecting Sasuke's body. "**I hate you."** Naruto's eyes narrowed and Sasuke could see that he was going to kill him...

Until Sakura punched Sasuke out of Naruto's grasp, seeing as she couldn't get near Naruto with that Chakra around him. Naruto snarled as Sakura ran after the flailing Sasuke, intent on immediately healing the influence of the Kyuubi's Chakra on his body.

"**Love me? Go after your Uchiha Sasuke..."** Naruto uttered dangerously. "**You see? You don't love me! You love him!"**

Naruto turned away from Sakura and Sasuke, who were on the ground, and headed for Kakashi. "**It was always the same with you..."**

"_Shut up and just watch Sasuke..." – Kakashi_

"_I don't expect a lot from the dead-last..." – Kakashi_

"_I have to go train Sasuke now..." – Kakashi_

"_Slow down!! Listen, Jeezz..." – Kakashi_

"_Retard."_ – _Kakashi_

Naruto picked Kakashi up by the neck and threw him towards Sakura and Sasuke. "**Even now, I still am the bigger person... You three are worthless; truly and utterly worthless."**

Sakura cried as the words Naruto let out seemed so right and justified. After insulting him and hurting him, even hating him for so long... They truly didn't even deserve to be near him right now... or ever.

"**Leave my home and leave me alone from now on. I am leaving Team Seven..."**

Sakura carried both Kakashi and Sasuke out of Naruto's house in silence, except for the sobbing.

Naruto had his back turned to them, as if he was contemplating something.

After all these years, he still hadn't gained anything and still wasn't even one step closer to becoming Hokage. Even Gaara had become a Kage for a few years now. Perhaps he would never become Hokage? Then why was he still here in Konoha?

Why did he just let those Villagers insult him and laugh at him behind his back?

Why did he let everyone look down on him?

"_Actually watching you pisses me off..." – Shikamaru_

"_You really are dumb." – Chouji_

"_You idiot!"_ – _Ino_

"_Heh, as if a dead-last can become Hokage!" – Kiba_

"_A loser will always be a loser." – Neji_

"_You will never be as good as Sasuke-kun, deal with it!" – Sakura and Ino_

"_Don't fall for such obvious traps, retard." – Kakashi_

Dams break, after all.

It was time to leave Konoha. Leave all this shit behind. This miserable life he never deserved to endure, it was time to say goodbye to it. Goodbye to all of it!

He turned.

She was still there...

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

In the door opening, without a door present, there she was still standing, alone this time.

Haruno Sakura.

---

TBC

I know this is sooo short!

But I need this cliff-hanger so I can start the next chapter with something really good!

Besides, what better way to create motivation?

Please, let me know if this story is any good or not...

Greetings,

MehPhisto


End file.
